Wishing you were somehow here again
by Valentina de la Mer
Summary: Songfic Wishing you were somehow here again by Andrew Lloyd Webber from the play The Phantom of the Opera: kagome visits her father's grave on the anniversary of his death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own these lyrics they belong to Andrew Lloyd Weber.

_You were once my one companion,  
you were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world was shattered_

Kagome sat underneath a cherry blossom, the small pink flower petals blowing all around her. She sighed. Today was the anniversary of her father's death. He was a kind and gentle man, and she still could not grasp the fact that kami took him away from her. She sighed once again and stood up. Inuyasha would be coming to get her soon and she wanted to visit her father's grave before he came to drag her back to the feudal era.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
wishing you were somehow near.   
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here._

She walked down the shrine steps as she continued on her trek to the cemetery near her home. She was dressed in a black knee length dress with some black sandals, in her hand she carried some dark red roses. Kagome thought of how her father looked, trying to remember him properly. He was tall, around 6'2, he had raven black hair like her own and bright blue eyes. Kagome favored her father more than her mother. Souta took after their mother. It was odd how nobody was out right on the streets right now, it was only around noon.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
knowing that I never would.   
Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
all that you dreamed I could! _

She smiled wryly thinking of what her father always did on days like this. He would take a young Kagome outside on to the top of the shrine roof and would sing to her. Kagome loved to hear her father sing to her. He inspired her to sing, he would always sing parts of Phantom of the Opera. Her favorite play. She walked to the gates of the cemetery and walked through. Passing through all the tombstones it looked like a western cemetery more than a japanese one but that was because her father wanted to be buried there he was half-European after all.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental.  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions,  
you were warm and gentle._

She walked to a tombstone that had a small angel on top of the grave with his name and date of birth and date of death on there. She kneeled down and looked at the grave with tears in her eyes. She set the roses down on the grave. She always came here to think or to visit. Instead of having a diary, she talked to her father's grave. And always felt like he was there guiding her through the tough times, when in battle in the feudal era, or when she cries herself to sleep after finding Inuyasha and Kikyou together.

_Too many years fighting back tears,  
why can't the past just die!_

She tried to fight back the tears as she thought of all the times they shared together. Kagome and her father were as close as you could get. She wouldn't speak for at least a year after her father's death. She gave up on singing, stopped playing the violin. Her father had taught her to play because he was a famous violinist himself. But she wanted everything that her father taught her to die with him, so the pain would stop, but it still didn't help. She looked down at her father's grave and launched into the story of what happened on her last visit through the well. A mysterious wind blew through and she swore that she could hear his laughter in the wind. And she could feel arms holding her as she spoke of shippou getting hurt and Inuyasha going to Kikyou again.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
knowing we must say goodbye!  
Try to forgive, teach me to live!  
Give me the strength to try!_

Kagome looked down at the grave again and spoke in a whisper, "Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing.  
Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music.  
Her father promised her...  
her father promised her..."

She stood up and walked away from the grave and towards her home. Inuyasha was at the top of the stairs waiting for her. He looked her over and saw that she had been crying but decided not to comment on it and simply walked toward the well and waited for her to come. Kagome smiled to herself as she walked on the dirt path towards the village. Her father had always helped her through tough times and inspired her to help her friends and the people of this period. She really did believe that her father sent her the angel of music, but the angel helped her take care of others.

_No more memories, no more silent tears!  
No more gazing across the wasted years!  
Help me to say goodbye  
Help me to say goodbye..._

Ok this story was pointless but I like this song and thought it would be good and I only like to write oneshots and songfics cause they are easy please review and check out some of my other stories but also check out the story Phantom of the Opera from AngelWing112 I think that's her penname its really good Ja!


End file.
